This invention relates to the production of alpha-resorcylic acid and more particularly to the hydrolysis of 3,5-diamino benzoic acid with ammonium bisulfate to produce alpha-resorcylic acid.
Alpha-resorcylic acid (3,5-dihydroxy benzoic acid) is generally in the form of white crystals with a melting point of 237.degree.C. Alpha-resorcylic acid is used as an intermediate for dyes, in pharmaceuticals, as a light stabilizer and in resins. It is used, for example, as an ultraviolet absorber in the formulation of suntan lotions.